


Seduction is Sweeter

by cloudychelc



Series: Lucifendi One-Shots [5]
Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudychelc/pseuds/cloudychelc
Summary: The night shift, a couch, and seduction. It was all the two needed to push the lines, the flimsy barriers between them.Smut, not crazy descriptive but smut nonetheless.





	Seduction is Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> if you aren’t aware of my fanfictions, bold is Potty and italics is Placid.

The Prof felt entitled to stay by Lucy's side as they worked the night shift together. They were the only two there, besides the janitors, but they knew better than to bother the detective and detective constable. They had been wrapping up the last case, with just the paperwork being the real problem. Lucy had ended up dozing off, despite her constant remarks that she could hang on longer. He continued on for her, working quietly as she slept in a light blanket he had kept for the nights like these. The small smile on her face gave him a warm feeling, but of course, nothing like that lasts for long.

**"I believe that we've dawdled enough."** Potty said, eyeing Lucy from the corner of their shared perspective. **"She loves us, you know this."**

_"I'm not about to force her into something she doesn't want."_ Placid muttered in response, leaning back against the sofa, allowing for his back to just barely touch her feet. _"Just because we want it doesn't mean she does as well."_

**"I could do it,"** Potty added, as though Placid had said nothing, **"I could give her to us, to show her our true feelings. None of these poor excuses. No more cop outs to trying to be hers."**

_"You wouldn't dare. She'd be repulsed."_ Placid warned. _"It isn't as easy as it sounds. If she doesn't feel the same way, we would be filed against for sexual assault. We would most likely be fired! Besides, we haven't gone on a date, nor do we have the socially accepted labels."_

**"What makes you so sure of this? She's practically sewn to the hip when it comes to us. I'd say these late nights are considered dates, as well as any case we've been solving. Labels or no labels, those petty words don't show carnal desire."** Potty chuckled, leaning forward and moved a loose stray hair away from her face. **"Let's just do it."**

_"No. She wouldn't want that."_ Placid said, but even had his own desires. He shook his head, _no_. He had to be the levelheaded one or things would get out of hand. This was a balance they needed.

**"I don't think you properly dictate her thoughts."** Noticing she opened her beautiful crimson eyes that stared directly at him in tinge of confusion, **"Why don't we just ask her instead?"**

* * *

Lucy peered towards the Prof with a confused expression, waking up after her much needed nap. She had no intentions of falling asleep, but the next thing she knew, the Prof was staring at her. The dim light made it difficult to tell which personality was looking towards her, but it felt soothing, despite the intensity of his stare.

"Prof? Are you alright?" Lucy asked, immediately concerned. "How long have you been looking this way? I'm sorry for sleeping, time just...left me."

"Time is relative, my dear Lucy. Besides, I was just enjoying the view you placed in front of me." Lucy's cheeks tinged a slight pink, "Do you always sleep with your clothes on? It doesn't quite suit you." He said in a low rumble, causing Lucy to raise an eyebrow, baffled by the provocative question. It wasn't quite like the Prof to say such things, neither of them. Placid was too timid and Potty was brash, but never this brash. They would never...would they?

He slipped out of his lab coat, placing it unceremoniously on the floor. Lucy's cheeks became a darker red as she watched with uncertainty.

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!"_ Placid hissed.

**"I'm about to give us what we want."** Potty exclaimed, pushing Placid out of the way each time he attempted to claim the reins of control.

"Erm...yeah. But it's usually lighter than this...why?" She spluttered nervously. Placid could tell she was flustered and it was only right that she was. He was imposing such questions on her and saying such words that would never normally come out of his tongue, not unless they were already established.

"I'd like you to take them off, really." The Prof said nonchalantly, tracing her leg above the sheet. "Such petty blockades of fabric are really useless, you know."

"Prof, which personality is talking? You don't normally do such..." She paused, as though she was afraid she would say the wrong thing. 

"Such?"

"You don't do seduction. I don't really imagine you being such a man. You don't say these things, you don't...it's not really your thing. Neither of you, really..." Lucy said bluntly, finishing her thought. She must be dreaming, the Prof would never, only in her dreams. Even then, those dreams were never satisfactory, in comparison to the thought of the real thing. It hadn't even crossed his mind, she assumed, that he would be her first real love, but he didn't need to know that.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy...you are incorrect there. If anything, I am 100% a man of seduction." He paused, "Do you mind?"

"Mind what? You, seducing me?" A curt nod from the detective. She gave it a good amount of thought. She loved him without question; of course she wouldn't mind such forward moves. It wasn't as though she hadn't allowed the thought to pass her mind every once in awhile. She had almost grown tired of waiting. Her mind took her to such wonderful places, some of her dreams leading her to the bedroom or snogging in the Mystery Room. "Not at all."

**"I told you."**

“ _I..."_ Placid was lost for words.

"Then...take those clothes off. Or would you rather have me do such a thing?" The Prof challenged, gauging Lucy's reaction with thought. Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red, if it wasn't even possible, with her hands clutching the blanket. They had crossed it, that invisible line that had set them back, but catapulted them forward to something different.

"Go ahead." She gulped as he took the blanket away gently, watching her every move while still remaining diligent to his task. His hands brushed onto her green coat, feeling each stitch underneath his fingers. He made his way to the buttons and began to undo each one with incredible force, almost ripping her favorite coat. She made no words as he threw the coat away over the sofa. She was prepared for him to rip the threads of her shirt and jeans, when his hands stopped in sudden anxiousness. She looked up to his eyes, seeing something she usually chose to ignore: the deep pools of lust.

"Are you sure?" The Prof croaked out. Such tenderness could only be attributed to Placid. A short nod from Lucy allowed him to continue with his desires, bringing her forward and driving her to a kiss. It was a mixture of fire and water, if she had to attribute the feeling to something. Potty's demeanor rose to great heights, forcing his way in, while Placid remained placid as ever, making sure he was gentle and careful. Releasing for air, he made swift work of her jeans and didn't move once away from her eyes.

"Lucy...we've been thinking about this for awhile." Potty admitted, stepping back for a moment to allow her to kick off her jeans and leaving her in her mere knickers and shirt. She pulled her shirt off, allowing him an easier view of her pale flesh and feeling a tad bit uncomfortable as he examined her with such intensity.

"You could have had this, sooner. All you had to do was ask." She murmured, allowing him to unclasp her bra and place it haphazardly on the floor. Placid made the slightest of moves to her knickers, moving it slightly aside to touch her wet folds. It made him swell with pride that he could make her feel like this, without even touching her bare skin that much.

“Even with the both of us?"

“Even with the both of you." She breathed as Placid took the dive and traced her clit with a mere finger. He savored the look on her face, as he barely even touched her, yet she was already coming undone.

“You don't mind?" He asked innocently, yet his eyes and facial expression betrayed something else.

"No, of course not." He slipped a finger inside, Potty enjoying the fact that Placid was at least doing part of the work.

"Why?" He prodded, watching as Lucy gasped slightly and her hips, to their own accord, began grinding on his hand. She silently cursed her own body, but seeing that he was enjoying the show, she didn't stop herself.

"Because I adore you, Prof." The confession was enough to spur Placid even further, increasing the pressure and pace. He was well-received with a deep moan, but she silenced herself as much as possible, knowing she was still at her workplace. He knew that her saying this meant a whole other level, but she evaded the word love. Perhaps because it wasn't as meaningful in this type of position, he didn't blame her. Nonetheless, he made a mental note to ask later.

Potty took the reigns this time, taking his pants off, at least as much as he could while still hovering over Lucy, and pressed his tip at her entrance. At this, Placid wrenched back control for a moment, "Are you on the pill?" A curt nod from her allowed Placid to give the control back to Potty.

" _I was just making sure."_ Potty could feel Placid's annoyance.

" **Mm, enough talk."**

"I want to hear you, Baker. I want to hear my name spill from your lips." That same glimmer of lust burned in his eyes as well as hers and he knew this was fine. He allowed himself to thrust in, savoring her breathless groans as he forced himself deeper and deeper each time. And God, did she feel scrumptious with each thrust. She dug her nails into his shoulders, giving herself some way to hold onto him. He nipped her neck, moving upward until he reached her lips and kissed her with fervor that could only be defined as a man who loved her deeply, even if it hadn't been said yet.

"Faster, deeper, please Prof," she murmured into his ear, groaning his name as he did as she commanded, the couch groaning beneath them with each movement from the two. He pressed a sloppy kiss to her lips, with a hand grasping a breast with adoration, teasing the already stiffened nipple, as the other maintained a hold on the couch. She wrapped her legs around him, allowing for a better angle as his thrusts slowed, knowing for a fact she was getting even closer. His movements were meticulous and calculated, teasing her until she came apart in his arms. A few more thrusts and he came apart inside her as well, her name spilling from his lips against her collarbone. He slumped against her, but made sure his weight wasn't crushing her entirely.

"Next time, you need to do this on an actual bed. The sofa is nice and all but...it isn't as comfortable as a bed would be." She said, giggling as she made room for him to lay, at least somewhat properly. "We would have more room next time, so do keep that in mind."

"Next time?" Placid asked incredulously, but more so in hopes she was serious

"Did you mean this to be a one time thing?" She stammered, suddenly embarrassed by the fact she even thought of a next time.

"No, I didn't. I never do things only once if I enjoy them." Potty murmured, kissing her on the cheek. "But, did you mean what you said?"

"Which?

"Do you really...love me?" Placid asked for Potty as he moved a stray hair from her sweaty forehead.

"Aye, Prof." She nestled on his chest, near the scar he received from Forbodium. "I really do love you. I don't just say that to anybody."

"I love you too, Lucy." He murmured, knowing that even though he had to get out of this position eventually, before Dustin or someone similar walked in, it didn't mean that they couldn't bask in the moment. Throwing the light sheet over them, he held her like his own life depended on it.


End file.
